Where Do We Go From Here?
by NewBOWS15
Summary: *Previously called Living Without Him* Liam returns to Annie and kids; everything should be how it used to be right?
1. When Everything Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own 90210, all rights go to the CW. **

**~Lannie Fanfic~ **

**#review - this was just an idea that came to me! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1: When everything changed

The alarm clock buzzed off at 6:00am again, it was meant to be fixed 3 weeks ago by the man occupying the other half of Annie's bed. But his short memory has proven to be even shorter than she imagined.

"Hey, baby. Turn it off."

Annie turned back around to face the heavily muscled man "I would. But you my honey haven't gotten it fixed yet!" He grumbled and pulled the covers over his head. She laughed out loud, at the clear impression that he defiantly wasn't a morning person. A face reappeared from the covers pouting. "What are you pouting at?" she smiled.

"Hmm ... one sec." He unplugged the alarm clock and set his sights back on his wife, He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her on top of him.

Annie squealed "LIAM! Stop." Her efforts to stop her advancing husband failed as he planted his mouth on hers, his tongue asking to enter her mouth and prepare for battle. His hands roamed around the light brown warmth of her skin, they made their way up to her hair as he began planting kisses on her neck. "Liam.." Annie tried to argue again but he had other ideas.

Within a split second he had flipped her over and was in the process of slowly moving down her body, placing kisses on each section of skin he past. "You're just so hot!" He spoke between breaks as he ventured even further. Annie now, had no intention of stopping his journey, they were so good together and she was incredibly thankful that he had finished her book 3 years ago and caught her plane in time. This was where they belonged - in each other's arms.

Liam got to her belly button before the ringing of the house phone shocked the couple, at 1st he shook it off but after the 5th call; it finally had his rhythm interrupted "Who the hell could be calling now?" He angrily stated before hopping up and running down the stairs to catch it in time. Annie laughed again at his bad temper because he couldn't finish what he started.

She clambered down the stairs a short while after only to see Liam's ghost face nodding at the caller's information. She froze on the last step and waited till the phone was hung up, her heart was pounding - she had an inclination of the call but wanted nothing more than for it to be false. She slowly looked up to Liam, his arms were stretched out and tears rolling down his cheek. Annie looked at him with pleading eyes but he shook his head. She burst into tears and melted onto the last step, he rushed over to catch her head before it subconsciously hit the tiled floor of their house.

* * *

This was it, their last moments together before their whole lives would be turned upside down again. Liam had been given a 18 month tour of Afghanistan in one of the worst and dangerous areas and this was most likely his last goodbye.

He whipped the tears from Annie's cheeks and brought her in for the longest embrace they had ever had. "I'll write and call ok? I won't leave!" He promised her while placing his palm on her heart. She could only bare a nod at his words. "I love you so much! I would do anything to be home with you every night." He placed another kiss on her rosy lips and bent down to collect his bag." He kissed her one last time before turning round to board the plane.

Annie's hands fell to her stomach "LIAM WAIT!" She shouted as she remembered the biggest news that would also probably be the last piece of news he would hear in person from her. He ran quickly back panicked.

"Babe, what is it?" He panted.

"Give me your hand." He looked very confused as he gave up his hand to his wife, she placed it on her stomach and smiled at him. "I was going to tell you yesterday but we got I got side-tracked and forgot." He looked back down to where his hand was placed and back up to Annie's eyes. She nodded and the tears came flowing back to both of them.

"I'm so happy, I'm going to be a daddy, you have no idea how happy both of you make me." He cried to her stomach "I'll see you when you are big and strong. I love you!" He placed a kiss on her clothing before re-kissing Annie.

"1st Sergeant Court your presence is required on the aircraft."

"Yes sir." Liam saluted back, "Looks like I have to go." He kissed Annie again "I promise I will be back." Again, he placed his hand on Annie's heart and one in the middle of her stomach. "Bye." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Annie subconsciously arrived at Naomi's house a few hours later, her eyes puffy and blotchy from all the crying. Before she had chance to clear up her face the door swung open and there stood a shocked Naomi. "Oh my god, Annie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She immediately pulled her into an embrace.

"He went this morning." She cried into Naomi's chest.

"Who? Liam?" Annie just nodded she couldn't say anything, "The amount of times he has done this. I need to have a huge word with him!"

"NO! It's not like that. We got a phone call 2 days ago saying he was being sent over there. He shipped out this morning." She cried even harder into Naomi's chest.

"Oh Annie!" The two stayed in the door way embracing until a gust of wind pushed them back into the house. Both the women chuckled. "How about we watch the notebook?" Annie nodded and followed her best friend to the living area. "Any preference?" Annie shook her head, she didn't care at the moment she just wanted anything to take her mind of Liam.

14 hours later and they were still sitting going through a film of the day. "Do you want to stay here again, tonight?" Naomi asked Annie who had spent the last 8 hours with her feet on Naomi's lap.

Annie nodded "Thank you so much for this." Naomi nodded and pulled her into another embrace. They were just about to pull out when Annie's cell started ringing. "It's Liam." She said excitedly.

_Hi baby, I've arrived in London. Leaving for the base in Germany in 2 hours. How are you?_

**I'm great - I've just been hanging out with Naomi for the last day. How was the flight?**

_It was great, I miss you a lot too and my little bump._

Annie laughed **We all miss you too!**

_I'm so sorry baby, they are calling us over for another briefing. I love you._

**It's ok. Be safe! I love you so much.**

Annie hung up and looked over to Naomi who had her eyebrow raised. "So who is we?" She asked

"Urm, I found out 2 days ago when Liam got the call."

"AHHH!" She screamed "I can't believe I am going to be an auntie. I'm so happy for you both. Liam will be at the birth right?"

"Oh yes! He isn't getting out of that. But he can only be off for two weeks so that might prove a challenge."

"With your new situation, I am moving you in here. Take the bedroom next to mine!"

"Oh Naomi there is no need for that I'll be fine." Annie insisted.

"Oh no babe, this is non-negotiable you ARE staying." Annie laughed at her friends dedication - it looked like now her next few months will be spend in the constant company of Naomi. _Great, _she thought sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this 1st chapter. If you have any ideas for my story, I will be very grateful! 3**


	2. A Week Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

**A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write, I had no idea what to put and ideas for future chapters would be great! :0**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Week Later

Last week Liam had shipped out to Afghanistan after what seemed like a year of eating ice cream and watching films with Naomi, Annie was finally moving her stuff into Naomi's guest bedroom. It had been vacant for many years and still had boxes labelled 'Max' everywhere. Annie looked over to her absent expression "Hey, I can do this by myself if you want."

"Oh no honey. Your carrying the baby in this room, if anyone should stop it would be you." Annie raised her eyebrow, "Seriously! I'm not the pregnant one - well I hope I'm not." She shuddered while Annie laughed; that's normal Naomi.

It took the pair about 3 hours before they called on the local men running the Offshore while Liam was away. "Yo-yo-yo, it's Navid in da house."

Naomi grumbled "Really!" She snapped while knocking the cap off his head "Stop trying to be 'cool', you've been at this for about a week and nobody cares.."

"What's wrong with changing my image?"

She rolled her eyes again: "Because your already way too much of a douchebag to pretend to be one." Navid was about to argue with her blunt explanation of him but Dixon had just pulled put on Liam motorbike. Annie came rushing out from inside the house.

"Dixon, why the hell are you on Liam's bike?" She demanded.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were here - Liam said I could have it until he gets back, keep it moving y'know." Annie shook her head - that sound of the bike pulling up was just too much Liam.

"When did he say you could?"

"A day before he went..."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Dixon can you come for a walk with me?" _

_"Yeah, sure bro." Dixon and Liam started walking through the sand down from the Offshore "So what's up?" Liam just stopped in the sand and took a pair of keys out his pocket. "Woah, they are the bike keys."_

_He nodded "I want you to take care of it, keep it running." Liam said in a solemn expression._

_"That's not all is it?" _

_He shook his head "I want you to keep it away from Annie, I know she always thinks of me when she hears it or smells it" He let out a muffled laugh "It's crazy but I don't want her too see it and freak out that I'm not here."_

_"What do you mean 'when I'm not here. Your not leaving again?" Dixon worried asked him._

_he shook his head again "I wish that I was just leaving." He said aloud causing Dixon to become increasingly angry over the love for his sister "Oh no. I'm not leaving like that - 2 days ago we got a phone call saying they needed me and my men over there - I've got 18 months." A sense of knowing dawned over Dixon's face and he knew why Annie looked so uncomfortable and stressed back at the Offshore._

_"You're not telling anyone?" _

_Liam shook his head once again "No. Everyone will just say sorry to hear that and pity Annie, she doesn't want that. Your the 1st and only one to know got it? Dixon nodded "If people ask you; say what Annie is saying 'I've gone to spend a few months with my dad to help him get his business started. Ok?_

_"Yeah, you got it man." Dixon pulled him in for a manly hug before they walked back to everyone. _

_Once inside Dixon didn't say anything he just went up to Annie and hugged her, whispering in her ear that he knew - the embrace became stronger._

* * *

"Well, its great to stand and chat but we have someone to move into my house.." Naomi flung her arms in the direction of the front door. The men looked down to the floor and complied.

"So Annie why are you moving in?" Teddy asked with a bedside table in his grasp, Silver behind him carrying a young toddler against her hip.

"Urm, Liam ... well Liam..." She stuttered.

"Liam has gone to stay with his dad to get his business up and running." Dixon interrupted and Annie nodded.

"Ah ok cool. Good man." Teddy walked passed and into the air conditioned house.

"Aww, it's tiny Soph." Annie tickled her cheeks as she laughed. "There is food in the fridge if you get hungry." Silver nodded and took her child into the cool air. After the miscarriage of Teddy's sister many years ago, she accepted she would never be a mom so she continued with the treatment. Amazingly, a year after finishing the treatment and being given the all clear - she got a phone call, the fertility doctor had found 2 of her eggs and all they needed was a doner. Teddy aptly agreed and 6 weeks later Silver was pregnant with Sophia.

Annie was just about to pick up a lamp when her phone rang I her pocket; she took it out in a hurry in-case it was Liam, her moment of excitement down graded as she saw the caller ID. "Hey mom."

_"Hi. How are you - Dixon called me last night and told me about Liam."_

"I'm alright just moving into Naomi's house while he is away." She wanted to tell her mom but telling her over the phone was not the right way in this situation; it would cause so many tears. "Actually, when are you coming to see us?"

_"I'm already in LA. Landed this morning. We should meet up - me, you and Dixon. It'll be nice."_

"Yeah." _'That would be perfect' _She thought, tell them both at the same time. "How about tomorrow at that place we took you when you 1st visited? 11am?" 2 years ago Annie looked up a restaurant they had never been to. The place she found had beautiful hanging baskets and a small courtyard in the back with vines running along the wood patterns; it was a great place to go because it was across from the beach and would get the breeze in the boiling months of summer.

_"Ohh that will be great. That place was so nice last time. Well honey I'll leave you to unpack, I love you. See you tomorrow!"_

"Bye, love you too." The cell was hung up and Annie turned back to pick up the lamp. To her amazement it had been moved already and the only items left in the moving truck where the small boxes of books and picture frames which were way out of reach for the pregnant women. "Egghh" She said while waving her arm "Dixon, come help!"

"Ok, I got this - go inside, who was on the phone?"

"Mom, we are going to meet her at that place near the beach at 11 tomorrow."

"Ahh cool she's back then." Annie nodded; he was never had shown his emotions very well but Annie knew that he was happy she was back.

* * *

"Oh my look at you two! Beautiful children." Debbie embraced her kids who had grown up more like twins that younger and older siblings, with them being in the same year it was just easier. "Sit, sit. How's everything going?" She directed her 1st question to Annie who would give her a truthful answer.

"Great really, I mean we've been through some tough stuff lately but good." Debbie's eyebrow lifted and Annie looked down at her drink which had just arrived "Liam shipped out a week ago for 18 months." she mumbled.

"Oh Annie." Debbie hugged her daughter over the table "I guess these things just happen." She turned to Dixon who was nodding.

"But I have some news though." Both listening ears pricked up expecting the worst "Me and Liam are expecting a baby together." Annie's eyes shined with love as did Debbie's.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Dixon asked bluntly, Annie nodded and laughed at his shock.

"Just call me Grandma. I'm defiantly not going back to Paris for a good a year now." Debbie laughed "I'm so happy for you, Liam will be there for the birth?"

Annie laughed again "People keep asking this." An eyebrow was raised again "Well Naomi did. Yes he will and I will be recording the heart beat for him too."

Debbie nodded with acknowledgment "You'll be an excellent mom and Liam will be the most fantastic father ever to that kid!" This time Debbie picked herself up from the table and walked round to hug her child properly.

* * *

**Hi! :) Sorry it took so long to update, in my other story updates come pretty quickly. I just had really bad writers block but I hope you like it!**


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer: All the rights to 90210 go to the CW not me. :)**

**Thank you for the suggestions!**

**A/N: This chapter is short because it leads to the next one which I wanted on a separate chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Arrival

"Mmm. God I missed this sun." He quietly said to himself while getting into the taxi at LAX.

"Where to sir?"

"Beverly Hills, it's time to go home." The taxi driver nodded and started the engine while the passenger in the back settled in to take in all the sights of his old home. He was amongst a thick daydream about his failed life here previously, when he heard the driver clearing his throat. He looked up "Oh are we here?" The driver nodded and extended his arm "Urm, heres $20. Thanks." The passenger tapped the top of the seat in front opened the door and climbed out the taxi; as he was getting his suitcase out the boot he breathed in heavily, taking in the smell of freshly cut grass and a slight breeze.

After the taxi drove off, he looked around _'Nice looking place.' _he thought as he walked up to the front gates.

_BEEP BEEP "Who and What?"_

"Naomi?" He heard a pause on the other side "It's me. Can you let me in?" there was another pause before the large brown wooden gates slowly creaked open. He took another big breath and walked up to the front door.

* * *

_*Inside the house*_

"Annie!" Naomi screamed. She heard a muffled 'yeah' before footsteps down the stone steps. "Guess who is out side." Annie shook her head; she had no idea who would make Naomi this rude about them. Then, the doorbell was heard "Let me show you."

Naomi walked up to the door and opened it, she was immediately taken back by the baby blue eyes she had once gazed into lovingly, the slightly shaved beard and the dusty brown hair. His initial shook at the sight of her standing behind Naomi; eventually turned into a wide smile and he spoke for the 1st time nervously to them since he left. "Hi ... You both look great."

"Yeah. I know." Naomi replied bluntly. In her mind he had no reason to be here "How did you know where to come?"

"Navid told me." Almost immediately he responded "I messaged him and he told me. I just wanted to see you both again, can I come in?" He politely asked.

"If you must..." Naomi rolled her eyes while Annie hid a smirk. "Planning on staying?" She asked while pointing to the large suitcase.

"Urm. Yeah, well ... if you wouldn't mind?"

"No problem." Annie's voice interrupted just in time. "Hi Ethan. You look good too."

Ethan found it very difficult not to run up and embrace the sweet talking female into his arms. He scanned her body subconsciously her brown tainted hair, hazel eyes and beautiful skin. He took his time as he took in each feature she had, though he almost fell over when it saw it. His mouth dropped open and he stared intensely into her eyes. "I didn't know you got married?"

Annie looked down to her ring and lightly stroked it "Yeah, to a wonderful, wonderful guy." She smiled at her mental picture of Liam floating in full army gear in her head.

Ethan nodded and turned back to Naomi "I know it's your house. Do you mind?"

Naomi shook her head "Well she has made the decision I guess you are staying." and with that she walked off into the direction of what Ethan guessed was the living area.

He smiled as Annie spoke "I'll take you to your room." He nodded and followed his once girlfriend.

* * *

"Wow this place is really nice." Annie nodded and led him into the small spare room in the middle of the house.

"Bathroom, drawers" she said while walking around the room "Closet" she opened the door to the closet and sighed. She picked up a box name 'Max' and turned to smile at Ethan, "Noami's ex-husband." Ethan nodded, quiet shocked that Naomi was already married and divorced "So that's everything ... downstairs just explore, it's a pretty basic layout." Ethan nodded while Annie's cell started ringing - her face lit up as she saw the caller ID "So yeah, make yourself comfy." As she walked out Ethan heard the begins of a conversation.

_Hey baby. How are you?_

**I'm really good. I miss you.**

_Aww. We really miss you too._

Ethan couldn't help but squirm at their lovey dovey conversation when a thought went through his mind ... _'If Annie was here and her husband is somewhere else, it's perfect to get back into her life. The way he secretly always wanted.'_ ... A small smile went across his face and he thought about the coming days...


	4. Rocking The Boat

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rocking The Boat

3 days ago Ethan unexpectedly turned-up at Naomi's front door.

Ethan walked into the kitchen where Annie was busy preparing her breakfast. "Morning." He grumbled, Naomi's work-out music had woken him up!

"Morning. Want anything?" Annie politely asked him while chopping a banana and putting it in her cereal, he shook his head and she brought her bowl over to the island to start eating.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Well, I've got a doctors appointment then probably going to go grocery shopping. Tag alone?" Ethan smiled widely and nodded eagerly. "I'm leaving at 10 so just be ready by then."

"Sure. I'll drive." He smiled again as he walked out the room. Getting back to her is easier than he thought.

* * *

"Hey Silver. Home?"

"Oh hi Dixon I was just changing Soph."

"Where is she?" Just then a tiny person ran up to him and hugged his legs "Where is Sophia?" He asked again, earning a tug on his jeans. "Omg. There you are, you're so big!" Dixon tickled and picked up the blond child. "I love your blond hair." He stroked his hand through it while she ran her toy car up and down his shoulder.

"I know" Silver said while also rubbing Sophia's hair "Teddy hair, right Soph" The tiny girl nodded and resumed playing. "So what's up?"

"Well urm.." Dixon cleared his throat and put Sophia on the floor "I was wondering if you are free tonight, to go out?"

"Yes." Silver screamed; then composed herself "I'd ... love to. Let me see if Teddy can take Soph."

"Oh so Teddy and Shane have moved back?"

"Yeah, they thought it would be best and I don't mind this arrangement because she isn't going to DC like every month."

* * *

"So do you want me to stay in the car?" Ethan asked Annie who was preparing to exit the vehicle.

"If ... If you want, you could come with me?" Ethan gave her a warm smiled which Annie welcomed freely, since Liam left she felt the need for company - even if it was with Ethan.

They both walked through the front door and Annie went up to reception while Ethan sat in a chair and pulled out a magazine.

"Annie Court." She told the receptionist. She nodded and told her to take a seat. "So why did you come back?" She curiously asked him.

He thought for a while before closing his magazine "Well I love Montana and spending time with my dad. The 1st few years it was just like a long holiday but about a year ago I started thinking, that I didn't feel like I was home there. Which was kind of weird because it should be my home; I was born there spent my early years there but I'd grown-up here and I missed it. So it took me a while but I realised that I want to come back." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Annie Court?" The nurse called and she immediately turned away from Ethan's gaze and got up. "Is your partner not coming?"

Annie instantly shook her head "He's not my partner. Just a friend." The nurse looked terribly embarrassed but Annie smiled showing no hard feelings and the nurse lead her to the doctor's room.

45 minutes later Annie reappeared and looked over to a napping Ethan. She smiled and walked over "Hey Ethan. Time to go." She poked his chest and he jolted awake.

"Oh Annie it's you. Are we going?" She nodded and he pulled himself out of the chair and walked over to the door to hold it open for her. "What was the appointment for?" He quizzed on the car to the car and snapped her head at him "Just wondering."

"Ethan ... not that it's any of your business but I'm pregnant and that was my 1st appointment."

"Ok ... well where is your husband then?" Annie's expression grew sour.

"He's helping his dad set up his new business." She said in between gritted teeth, for the rest of the car journey they were quiet - the only noise was the traffic and the car. Once back at the house Annie exited the car quickly and ran up into the house, Ethan slowly made his way back to the house thinking about how he could patch up this issue.

* * *

Silver was just packing up Sophia when the doorbell went "Coming, she shouted from the 2nd floor." She got to the door just in time before the wait-ee would start shouting through the window. "Oh hey Dix your a bit early, Teddy hasn't arrived yet."

"That's cool. We'll just chill until he arrives."

She nodded "Well let me finish packing her stuff; can you watch her?" Silver motioned over to Sophia who was playing with her Barbie castle.

"No problem, hurry though we're booked in at 7:00 and I want to get drinks before." Dixon went over to Sophia and she looked up to the tall man behind her, "Hey Soph. Playing with Barbie?"

She nodded and got up "Dat." She pointed to the brush and the doll's head "Rush."

"Ok I'll brush the hair. Are you going to daddy's house for the night?"

She shook her head and pointed to him "Daddy." Dixon's mouth dropped "Eddy is da." She corrected him and he nodded.

Silver's footsteps then arrived in the living room "Urm Silver. Soph just called me 'daddy'". Silver dropped the bags held tightly in her grip and walked over."

"Sophia what did you just tell Dixon?"

Sophia once again shook her head "NO! daddy" and she held her hand to his face."

"What about Teddy?"

She smiled and squealed "Da!" Silver chuckled at her daughter.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Oh that will be Teddy." Silver rushed over to the front door.

"Hi Silver, where's my little princess?" He asked while walking in.

"DA!" Sophia screamed and ran up to him. He pulled his large muscles and swung her into the air, her laughter filled the house.

"Bringing her back around 4pm tomorrow?" Silver nodded and kissed her child. "Have fun" and with that Teddy was gone with Sophia.

"I guess now she is gone till 4 tomorrow ... we can come back here after?" Silver mentioned to Dixon who's face lit up.

"Well lets go then." He held out his hand and followed her to the car.


	5. Patching Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Patching Up

Once back in the house Ethan walked into the kitchen to retrieve a snack. After about 20 minutes Annie appeared with red eyes. "Oh Annie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He engrossed her into an embrace and held her there.

"No. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped - there is just a lot going on at the moment and I'm coping as best I can." She whimpered into Ethan's chest.

"Don't cry again Annie. It's ok I understand." He pulled her in closer for a few minutes. After a while they both started fidgeting and Ethan pulled Annie out to arms length: "I'm here for you" and she nodded; within a split moment their lips came in contact for the 1st time in 8 years. The kiss was slow and as time went on they both got more comfortable.

That was until Naomi barged into the kitchen "OMG. ANNIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed while the kissers immediately pulled away and Annie took a few steps away from Ethan. "Annie?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed at the blond haired woman and broke down into tears again.

Naomi gave Ethan a scowl and he quickly scarpered. "Annie how could you?" She asked while enveloping her into a hug.

Annie shook her head "I don't know." and she cried harder.

* * *

"Urgh. I'm exhausted but what a night girl." Dixon walked up and hugged Silver from behind.

Silver laughed and turned around "Me too. Soph's coming home in 30 minutes." Dixon gave her a confused look "Shane got taken ill during the night and they don't want her becoming ill." Dixon moaned because he was hoping their adventure into being a couple again could continue into this morning. "Don't worry your mom also called, your dad wants you and Annie to visit him and 'Carrie' in Kansas."

"Don't you mean Karen?"

"What-ever. He downgraded from your mom." Dixon laughed this time "Your mom has booked the plane for this afternoon. You might want to pack and go to Annie." He nodded and walked back up the stairs to have a shower.

_*1 Hour later*_

Dixon pulled up in-front of Naomi's house and walked in the open door. "Annie?" he called.

"Hey Dixon, I got your text and I'll be down in a minute" Annie shouted from the 2nd floor. She walked down in the span of 5 minutes and looked towards Ethan standing in the far corner "You better be gone when I get back in 3 days!"

"What was that about?" Dixon asked while putting Annie's suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She replied while climbing into the passenger seat. Dixon unsurely nodded and continued putting the suitcase in - he didn't really care about Ethan, in fact he hated the dude now!

* * *

2 hours after Annie left Naomi sat opposite Ethan in the living room and turned off the TV "We need to talk."

"If this is about kiss ... why do you care so much?" She raised an eyebrow "Well, when I left you didn't really care for her much."

"A lot can change in 8 years, just look at me and you. I used to care about you." He nervously chuckled; he didn't have anything to say to that. "So. Just tell me why?"

"Hmm, I dunno. We got kinda close over the week and ..."

"And you took advantage of a woman ..." Naomi finished.

"NO! I did not take advantage of Annie. She wanted it too - I could tell."

Naomi nodded sarcastically "Of course Annie wanted it because she doesn't have a husband who loves her to death and she isn't pregnant with his child and oh, she loves him to death too. That is not taking advantage of a women, that is 'she wants it'."

Ethan racked his brain to figure what to say "Well ... She ... If they love each other so much, where is he?"

Naomi groaned; she hoped she wouldn't have to bring this up "He's in the Middle East, fighting for this country and you are ... here disrupting the life of an army 1st sergeant's wife."

Ethan's mouth dropped - he had no idea that Annie's husband was a war vet. "Oh my ..." He covered his mouth and looked at the floor.

"Exactly ..." She breathed out "When are you leaving?" He didn't answer he just ran to the study and took out a pad and pen and started scribbling down.


	6. What He Had To Say

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

**A/N: If anyone has a suggestion it would be much appreciated, I'm running out :'(.**

* * *

Chapter 6: What He Had To Say

The week spent in the company of their new stepmom was almost as tedious as the car ride when they were moving to LA. "Hey Annie you up?" Annie heard her dad call from the kitchen, she grumbled and released her body from the restraint of the covers. She started taking off her pyjamas and slipping into a pair of sweatpants when her cell rang.

_Urgh._

**Good morning to you too.**

_Liam, I'm exhausted. _Annie fell back onto the bed and put her feet into the air.

**Why? You should be sleeping loads for my offspring! **He slightly joked.

_Yeah alright. I'm trying but this past week I have been at my dad's house with his new wife._

**Sounds fantastic!**

_Don't mess with me Court. So, how are you?_

**Haha. I good baby I'll be home in 2 months for 3 weeks - will I get to hear the heartbeat?**

_Really? That's great news and by then I would have already said no to hearing the heartbeat until you got home. _Annie knew that his face boasted a huge grin but her joy was shorted lived when she heard the back-ground voice in the phone. "Men. Lets get going breaks over, quickly."

**Really sorry baby, I've got to go.**

_I know. Be safe - We love you! _Annie placed a hand on her stomach then on her heart.

**I love you both too, so much. I'll be safe. Bye.**

Annie hung up her cell and tied her hair in a bun on the top of her head before heading down to the kitchen.

"Morning. Waffles or Pancakes?" Karen asked Annie who had just plumped her bottom down on the wooden dinning chair.

"Pancakes would be great thanks." A plate was put in front of her and Karen pilled on 3 large pancakes. "HEY!" Annie shouted when Dixon snatched the top pancake off her plate.

"1st come, 1st serve!" He laughed and poured some orange juice. "Annie, what time is the flight today?"

"We have to leave at 3 this afternoon." Dixon nodded "You need to pack!" He chuckled and walked out the kitchen while Annie finished up her breakfast.

* * *

"Naomi, you home?" Annie shouted through the house. "Naomi?" She set down her suitcase and walked through to the courtyard and smiled. She walked up to the deck chair and unplugged the headphones.

"What the hell ..." Naomi said while turning her head, when she saw Annie's laughing face - she immediately got up and embraced her into a long hug. "How was it?"

"Oh yeah ... Urm ... Quite boring actually." Annie laughed and looked around "Has he gone?"

"YES! No-way would I let him stay after that." Both women smiled "Oh before I forget, he wrote you a letter before you left. It's in your room."

Annie nodded and walked back into the house, picked up her suitcase and made her way to her room. Sure enough there on the pillow was an envelope addressed to her. She placed her suitcase on the floor and picked it up - upon opening the envelope she got nervous for what he had to say.

_Dear Annie,_

_I am so sorry over what happened. I guess coming back to LA I hoped we could re-kindle our romance and see where that took us. I think when I arrived I had my hopes to high and when I saw the beautiful ring on your finger all hope was lost and I decided to just go for it and try and win you over this 'other' guy - that was before I had any knowledge of the sort of man you had gotten yourself._

_You always had the best men at your feet and I think you married the best one! I wish you all the best in the future and I know you will be the best mother. _

_Take care, love you._

_Ethan xx_

Annie's hands shook as she read the end of the letter. She knew from the moment Ethan 1st arrived that that he still had feelings for her and this letter was the death of those feelings. She sat on her bed thinking for a lengthy hour but ultimately decided that she had to update her husband on the new developments. When she told him about the accidental kiss he was hurt and angry, rightly so Annie thought but within a few hours he had thought about it a lot and told Annie that he blamed himself. She hated that he blamed himself, it gave him another thing to worry about when he should be only worried about coming home to family.

After a while she opened her laptop and started writing:

Good Evening Baby,

I hope you are well and everything is ok. I got home around 3 hours ago and found a letter on my pillow, it was from Ethan. I'll attach it in email so you can read it. I think its the end of his feelings and he blames himself and praises the man you are!

Also, he unknowingly thinks the identical to you - you will see at the end he states that I will be 'the best mother' and that is all I want. To be the best mother and wife to our children and you! I hope this letter allows me and him to start a friendship, if he stays in LA. But I will only try if you give me the blessing to add a new friend into our lives.

I miss you and love you so much! Please come home to us.

Love Annie and your baby! xxx


	7. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

**A/N: This chapter is based on the lyrics from different songs. Each paragraph is kind of separate from the previous but they all follow the same sort of theme.**

* * *

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

* * *

The Letter:

Annie's hands shook with fear and her eyes went blurred as she opened the envelope that had just arrived by a solemn delivery-man, she briefly looked over the pages; it was the longest hand written letter she had ever seen. It detailed every little thing from the past few months - he must have known.

_My beautiful princess,_

_The day that we met, I held my breath. Right from the start I knew that I had found a place for my heart. Your braveness and beauty got me through anything that could touch me and I walked out with you beside me. I didn't know how to love you the amount you dissevered but watching you stand alone - all of my doubt suddenly went away! I died everyday waiting for you, time stood still and I couldn't take myself away from what was standing in front of me. __I am forever thankful for the love that you shared and I will always remember that 1st time we met, our 1st kiss and that very special day! _

_All those years ago, you took my hand and touched my heart, held me close and were always there by my side. When ever you smiled I could hardly believe that you were mine. My love is unbreakable - where ever we are. We shared the laughter and the tears. We both know we'll go on for eternity together, we are both strong but right in my arms is where you belong. I was touched by the heart of an angel and blessed by the power of your love; whenever you smile I still can't believe that you're mine because every little thing makes us stronger. Through flames and fire, ice and snow when all of this is over, I'll sweep you off your feet because our love will remain. _

_I was always looking for that something, something that made everything complete. I found it in the strangest place, a place I never knew it could be. I found it in your eyes. I found it sharing every morning with you, and in the quaintest of nights. Your simple voice that could make me laugh or cry. I found it in the strangest friendship; that I cherish with all my life. As impossible as it may seem, I had to fight for every dream. If I let you go I would be incomplete, waking up beside you made me complete. Watching the sunrise on your face; to know that I can say I love you in any given time or place. Little things that only I know - like the way you make your coffee or the way the corner of your eye crinkles when you smile. Those are the things that make you mine and I'm so proud that I can call you my wife! You were the place where my life began and you will be where it ends, that's the joy you bring. _

_You and I have been at it so long; though we still have the strongest fire, we still don't know how to talk. Sometimes I feel like the world is against me but the sound of your voice, is what saves me. When we're together I feel so invincible because it's us against the world, you and me against them all. If your reading these words know that I am standing strong, I don't ever see the day that I won't catch your fall. There were days where we were on different sides but they didn't last too long, we also found ways to get it back on track because we know how to turn back on. And I know a group of friends very jealous of our love, Ha. _

_For a while we pretended that nothing was going to change, but we knew we'd have to say goodbye someday. You were crying at the airport and when they finally closed the plane door, I could barely hold it all inside. We were torn in two and I know I shouldn't say this but I just can't stop thinking of you - wherever you are. Every night I almost called you just to say that I love you. I could fly a thousand oceans but there's nothing that compares to what we have, I wish I was there, right beside you. We'll always be together and someday everything will stay the same. _

_But I say your love, it is a flower and you're it's only seed. If your heart is afraid of breaking just think of me and how I'm so sorry for doing this to you. Your my dream that I'm afraid of waking up from and I know I'll never have another chance. I'm the one who won't be taken from you but also who cannot give ... Don't be afraid or you will never learn to live. When your too lonely and your road has been too long; and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. Just remember, in the winter far beneath the bitter snow, lies the seed what with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose and life begins again._

_I saw you in my dream last night, you had your smile so white and I thought your teeth were the stars. Your eyes were like tiny rivers and you gave me the shivers when I looked right up at you! We never got to say a goodbye, we never sat down and cried and watched each other's tears fall out so I never got a chance to tell you just exactly how well you carved your home in my heart. You can stay here for ever in my heart, I'll never let it get cold, dark or crowed, and I'll never give your spot away to anyone! I bet you think I'm so much different, well I'm the same. My mind is still the chaos of information that it was in High School, but now I can reach out for so much more and you taught me that, to aim for what ever; not matter how strange they may be. Please say you will stay here for a while in my heart because I'll never turn out the light on you, angel. _

_I like to think that you can still hear me, that your listening to every little thing that I say and all the words I start because I never got a chance to tell you exactly how well you carved your home in my heart._

_But, another day had come and gone away, and here the sun is so bright but I want to come home. I'm always surrounded by people but still feel all alone, I just want to come home. I miss you, you know! I've kept all the letters that you wrote to me and the photo of my precious family - I'm fine baby, how are you? _

_I know that it's just not enough to love, my world is cold and flat and you deserve so much more than that. Another raid, another dead - I'm lucky so far but I want to come home. I'm just too far from where you are, I need you right now. I've had my run - baby I'm done! I feel just like I'm living someone else's life, it's like we just stepped out the normal run when everything was going right. I know why you always felt so insecure, because this was not your dream - but you always believed in me._

_Baby with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged - I realise it's hard to take courage in a world full of torture, but you can live in everything, the darkness; it will make you feel so small but I have seen your true colours and that was why I loved you and still love you, so don't be afraid to let them show because they are beautiful just like you._

_I wrote this in the lonely cold barracks just to say that I love you, one more time. But I hear sounds of the guns firing in the background and I had to wipe away the tear from my eye. __Little voices came over my mind, they said 'Daddy when are you coming home?'. You need to tell them the 1st thing that came to my head:_

_ I'm already there, take a look around. _

_I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground._

_I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend and I know I'm in your prayers._

_I'm already there._

_I really miss you darling, don't worry about the kids they'll be alright. __I wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you but I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight._

_I'm already there, don't make a sound._

_I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shinning down._

_I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there until the end. _

_Can you feel the love that we share? __I'm already there._

_This is it, my last words to you! I just want you to know that I love you, always have and always will. At the moment I am cold and hungry but I know they are coming for us all, there are only 10 left now - this place is brutal. From the very 1st time we met on a double date, to us getting engaged and every thing in between I have been completely and utterly under your spell of love and devotion. Just know that I will always be watching you from above and will always have a huge smile on my face, because I will be immensely proud of you. My wife. _

_My babies, I hardly know you which makes this even tougher than it already is. I couldn't wait to be your dad and watch you grow into beautiful people. The 1st time I heard your heart beats, I always knew that I would love you conditionally and that you will all make me the proudest dad to walk on this earth! _

_Little lady, Mia - Your little heart already glows love and I can see in your eyes that you will be a doctor; the best doctor ever! You'll make me and mommy so proud with anything and everything you do. The little brain box, Your light brown hair is exactly mine and keep it that way so you forever have a part of me. Always talk to mommy, never keep your feelings about anything inside, particularly when the sadness of not having a daddy comes to your mind. When you are older my red t-shirt with the black sleeves will be yours to cuddle each night. Uncle Dixon got daddy that many years ago, my 1st Birthday as mommy's special friend. Keep your head high and know that I'll be watching you like everyone else and will be cheering you on through out your amazing life to come. Never aim for second best, always strive to be the best you can, even if people make fun of you; if they do just say to yourself 'my daddy is watching me constantly and loves everything I'm doing'. Make me so proud! I love you more than double the amounts of stars in the sky. _

_Sweat pea, Eliza - Your identical eyes to your sister and mother just remind me everyday of your bubbly personality and one day with that you will soar. I hope you become an athlete, I can just see your crazy waves flowing on the performance floor of dance. Always keep your mind free and be the leader, show your true personality and never give up on the task in front. Learn to trust those who trust you and confide in them - especially mommy, cuddle her for me when she's sad ok? Like Mia, when you are older take my green patterned t-shirt, the one that mommy gave me! Cuddle or wear it to keep me close and always think about me before you jump into the world. Your a little firecracker, never let that go no matter how much mommy complains about you! I will watch you become what ever is your passion but I have a feeling it will be some sort of dramatic arts, follow your talent and of course I will watch you over come every hurdle, big or small. I love you so much more than you can imagine._

_My son, Harvey - I always loved your small brown curls and my matching blue eyes. Your tiny body is already prepped for football, don't make the mistake I did and never make time to play. I couldn't wait to watch you grow up into a moody teenager and redecorate your bedroom without asking us first, it now seems I will never get that chance. Promise me this: Never shut yourself down; even if your life gets hard or you make the wrong decisions. Your wisdom and heart exceed your minimal years and I want nothing more for me to be so proud and say, 'that is MY son'. When your a teenager, never take out your feelings on someone else and always trust the ones who mean the most to you; never let that special girl out of our arms because I nearly did and my life would never have been the same nor would you my wonderful son have been born. Pursue whatever makes you happy in life and remember I will always love and cherish you and hold you in my arms at night when the going gets tough. Make my proud big man. I love you. _

_Finally, my precious family you kept the tears at night flowing and my will power to continue fighting, all for you. I will always watch over you and follow your every move and keep you safe. Never feel down or upset when someone mentions 'dad' because I will be with you everywhere you go, and when that difficult time of year comes around don't think about me being gone - think about what I did and what I achieved in my life (how little they all seem), how you are the only people to say 'he was my dad' or 'he was my husband'; those rights belong to you and you guys only. _

_I will love you forever and ever - just give me an eternity to show just how much! _

_Now I exist only in your memories, and please, always smile at my memory._

_A billion years of love and happiness, _

_Daddy Liam. xxxxxxx_

She fell to the floor in sobs.

* * *

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_


	8. After Life Has Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

* * *

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

* * *

Chapter 8: After Life Has Gone

"4 years ago he left us, and I only got over it last week." Annie nervously laughed while looking out into the ocean. Naomi and her were standing on a mound of sand and grass while their children played together below. Naomi saw a tear forming and placed her hand on Annie's back and rubbed it with small circles.

"Have the kids asked then?"

Annie turned fully to face her best friend "Yeah." She looked at the ground.

_Flashback_

"Mommy, I'm home!" Eliza squealed running through the front door after returning home from a weekend with her uncle Dixon. She ran into Annie's open stretched arms "I missed you mama, I love you!" and she planted a sloppy kiss onto Annie's cheek.

"Oh, I love you to - very much!"

"Down mama, I need to kiss daddy I'm home." Annie looked with sadness as the 3 year old ran towards the picture followed by her brother, both climbing onto the stood to kiss Liam's photo. Dixon walked in a few seconds holding Mia; her chequered blanket was blowing in the breeze outside.

He looked over at the scene and turned to Mia "Do you want to give a home kiss to daddy?" Mia shook her head and turned to her mom.

"Mama, I want to kiss daddy not his picture!" She stated while getting placed into Annie's arms.

Annie's sighed "I know baby. But what have I said?" Mia shrugged into Annie's chest "Daddy is with the angels helping people, he would love to be here with his babies but heaven needs him more."

Eliza turned her head from the photo "Why do the angels need him more?"

"Urm ... Because they need ..." She stuttered and turned to Dixon for help, he shrugged his shoulders "They need his help to help people here." Dixon nodded at her quick thinking.

"Ok." Eliza nodded and joined her brother playing with the train set.

Annie turned to Dixon, who was patiently waiting for her emotion "Thank you. I don't know how I would cope without with you!" She embraced him in a long hug before 3 little people joined at their feet. Both adults laughed.

"Ok, well I have to get back to my wife and children. I love you guys." Dixon waved to his nieces and nephew as he closed the front door.

* * *

Naomi breathed heavily after Annie had finished telling her story "I'm sorry." She said again and Annie nodded and turned back to the ocean. "I love how all 4 of them are so close!" She was talking about Annie's triplets and Naomi's son, Lucas. Lucas was only a 2 year old on unsteady legs but they all loved playing in the sand together.

"Out there he is waiting and he wants to wait a long time." Annie blurted out unexpectedly and she smiled at Naomi's shocked face "I'll join him one day when I've seen my grandchildren for him." Both women smiled at each other and silently agreed it was time to go home and get showered and dress for a dinner with the 'gang' this evening.

* * *

"Silver what's up?" Dixon called up the stairs to his wife. "Come on, the girls want to cook with you."

"I'll be down in a minute you get them in aprons."

"Alright." Dixon walked back through to the kitchen where 6 year old Sophia was dancing with her younger sister, Rosa. "Rosa come here. Soph get your apron on." He pulled Rosa toward him and placed a daisy apron over her pink clothes. "There you go. Ah Soph you look pretty." He told the beaming 6 year old in her birthday kitten apron, "Wash your hands and sit in your seat."

She ran over to the sink and turned on the water "Oh that cold." She laughed as Rosa appeared behind her with her curls in little buns. "Daddy she is pushing me!" Sophia screamed over the tap.

"She's 2; it's not a big problem hurry up!" She replied while gathering the ingredients onto the dining table. It was then when Silver appeared in the contempory kitchen. "Everything ok?" He asked at her slightly nervous face.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered not to get Sophia alarmed, he nodded and returned to placing ingredients onto the table. Silver turned to her children and laughed - Sophia was holding Rosa against the counter so she could reach the sink, Sophia was clearly struggling with the heavy toddler. "Here let me help Soph."

She was relieved that her mother took her sister out of her hands and she went over to her seat "What are we cooking daddy?"

"Well ... you are going to help mommy make a desert for the dinner tonight at Aunt Naomi's house and I decided we'll make caramel brownies!" Sophia cheered and squealed "Chocolate huh?" She nodded and started jumping up and down on her seat.

"Lets start then!" Silver announced and the small family enjoyed their time left as a family of 4.


	9. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

**A/N: This is a random flashback chapter to keep the story going. :D xx**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Wedding

_Flashback_

The simple white dress hung from it's hanger over the old wardrobe while the 5 women were panicking. "Oh my. We have 3 hours!" She screamed and made the make-up lady jump.

"Annie calm down. It's loads of time and the bride is always late - it's ok, chill." Debbie nearly shouted at her daughter. "Silver, I have Sophia's dress where do you want me to put it?" She asked while holding a white dress with a light blue ribbon to go around the waist and make a bow at the back.

"Put it by her cot, I'll dress her at the last minute thanks." Silver replied while applying a touch-up of her make-up in the 15th century mirror. "Annie, do you want Sophia to walk?" She asked because the 14 month old had learnt to walk recently.

"Could she. It would be perfect!" Silver nodded - it wasn't for very long and Sophia would be fine throwing flowers onto the walk way. "Liam just text me." She beamed a smile while she read:

_Princess, Can't wait to see you beautiful. Just 3 more hours! I love you. xxx_

She showed it to the women in the room who each gave a loving 'ahh' and smile. After being engaged for 3 years, they had finally decided to get married in a picturesque castle in Italy surrounded by vineyards and green rolling hills. Just then, a slight breeze made the curtains flow and Annie got out of the chair and walked over to the window "Isn't it beautiful and perfect!" She sighed as she gazed out over the countryside, she immediately looked down in horror when she head familiar voices. Just below her, the bride groom was standing directly below her window. She gasped and quickly closed the window and everyone's heads shot up. "Liam is out there, he can't see me now!" She almost shouted while everyone laughed at her flustered face.

* * *

"Please all raise for the bride." The vicar said just as the music began. Unknown to the persons inside the small church were the doubts outside.

"Dad, I don't know." Annie whispered and her father stopped walking and turned to her; he took her hands in his.

"Annie, you love Liam and always have. He is the perfect man for you and you are perfect for him, lets do this so you can live happily ever after." They both nodded in sync and Harry kissed his daughter temple. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She breathed in heavily and continued the walk down through the doors. Any nerves that possessed her immediately left when she saw the beaming man ahead of her, with a slight tear. "Lets go!" She whispered to her dad and he chucked on the inside as he proceeded down the aisle.

Once they got to the end, Harry transferred Annie's hand into Liam's and quietly spoke "She's yours now." He kissed his daughters head and then rubbed her back. Once he returned to his seat Annie turned to the vicar and squeezed Liam's hand. "Here we go." She muttered so only Liam would hear and he tightened the already ever so tight grip they had while the vicar began ...

* * *

After the ceremony the party was ushered to a garden decorated with white and blue roses, a live band playing simple classical music and bottles of champagne on each round table. Each table had 8 guests on and the nearest one to the long table on the platform housed all their close friends who they had grown up with for many years - even a blue and white highchair was placed in between two seats.

After half an hour of waiting the new Mr and Mrs Court arrived from the pictures, as they made their way through the clapping guests and as they arrived at the front of their table a tiny person attached herself to Annie's dress. Everyone laughed but Teddy, Shane and Silver; who all turned a bright shade of pink. "Sophia! Get back here NOW!" Silver angrily whispered.

Annie looked up and smiled at Silver; she then bent down and picked up the small girl and bounced her on her hip. "Can we get a photo?" The photographer asked and the 3 of them turned and smiled into the camera. Once the flash went off Sophia began wriggling to get down - Annie complied and placed her little feet on the floor. Immediately she ran over to her mother smiling, Silver had no choice but to chuckle at her daughter.

The meal went smoothly and when it came to rolling out the cake from behind the bushes on the track to the house, all the guests chuckled under their breath. There on the side rolling out 1st was a large hand mark where a certain toddler had stuck her hand in the simple cake. Again Silver, Teddy and Shane turned red - their daughter was a loose canon, Silver was the 1st to speak "Sophia did you eat the cake?" she asked sternly. The little girl looked up and smiled at her mother, Silver sighed "Naughty!" and she placed her daughter back into the highchair and looked away, as did Teddy and Shane.


	10. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! **

**This is not a proper chapter just a note to explain how the last chapter worked... **

**The wedding chapter is a like stand alone flashback, of Annie and Liam's wedding. It was just a way to keep the story flowing when I had no ideas for the current time. Sorry if it caused confusion. **

**Anyway I hope you like my story and keep reading it!**


	11. Falling Through The Cracks

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210 or the characters, only the plot! :D**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, it's exam season and I hadn't had the time. xx Only 3 more weeks then I'm free to write! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 10: Falling Through The Cracks

It was early Tuesday morning and the sun shone through the windows that looked over the fenced back yard. Annie was making her way down the stairs to start preparing breakfast when a large thud came from the little girls bedroom, she immediately turned around and before she could get to the top wails of screams were surfacing through-out the home. "Oh my!" She almost screamed as she picked up Eliza off the floor. "Oh baby girl." She whispered as she brought the bleeding child to her shoulder.

Annie looked around at the pink bedroom and quickly came to a conclusion over what had happened. The girls were almost 4 but were still sleeping in cribs, she guessed that due to Eliza's adventurous personality she attempted to climb over the railings. Annie inwardly groaned and she knew what this meant and she wasn't ready for that yet. "Mommy?" Mia asked over Eliza's sniffles.

Annie turned to the opposite part of the room "Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I get out?" The blue eyes shot up at her mother threatening to sends shivers down her spine. Annie nodded and placed Eliza on the floor before walking to the out-stretched arms. "I love you!" Mia proclaimed.

"And I love you, very much." Annie returned, "Can you girls go downstairs and sit on the couch?" her little girls nodded and slowly walked out of the room together, Mia firmly holding Eliza's slobbery hand; while Annie made her way across the hall to Harvey's bedroom.

* * *

Later on that day, the triplets had been dropped off at Dixon and Silver's for the weekend because Annie was travelling to San Francisco for, yet another book signing. "Annie, are you in the house?" Naomi shouted as her stiletto's landed on the wooden floor. She turned her nose up at the over-flowing suitcase lying on the floor, "ANNIE!".

"Naomi, up here." She called her best friend - before she left, she had a very important job to do. "Thank god you are here! We've only got 2 hours before I need to be at the airport!"

"Oh no! You are NOT dragging me into this, I can't do this. Get a man!" Naomi spoke in horror when she walked into Harvey's room where Annie was sat on the floor.

"No-one's available and I want it done..." She said, her voice getting quieter at the end. She looked back up to the crib and breathed heavily "I've dreaded this day for 4 years almost, please can you make it less painful?" The heaviness of her heart poured out to Naomi who's own body threatened a sniffle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think but I can't do this sort of stuff." She motioned to the screws and drill lying abandoned on the floor. Annie looked defeated and started getting up before Naomi reconsidered "Hey, do you have the manual?" Annie picked it up and threw it at her face. "Ow." responded Naomi to the thick book hitting her on the nose. She looked back at Annie who was laughing quietly "Alright, I'll let you have that!" She laughed too.

"Thanks. Where would I be without you?" Annie laughed and picked up the drill and taunted it in front of Naomi who screamed. After Annie's initial laughter her face dropped and her hand let go of the drill, it quickly made its way to the floor and created a large thud. Naomi looked up down shook to the drill, now laying on the hard wooden floor. She stared at it for a minute before looking back up to Annie who was no longer in front of her.

"Annie? Where are you?" She asked and poked her head out the door, she got no reply. "Annie?" She said again hoping for an answer - when she got none she decided to walk down the hall. She knew Annie hadn't gone downstairs as the stairs creak like a horror movie door so anyone in the house would know if someone was walking on the stairs. Naomi got to the open door into the master bedroom that had laid untouched for almost 4 years "Annie?" She called again and set a foot into the room, something she again, had not done in almost 4 years - Annie forbade anyone to walk into the room and no-one fully understood the reason. However in that moment it hit her, the presence of Liam was everywhere - his deodorant still standing on the drawers, his underwear draw still partially open, his dirty t-shirt still discarded at the foot of the bed and his side of the bed not made. Naomi looked around the room; it looked like it belonged in a horror movie or in a TV show where the owners had left in a hurry, she sighed at the magnitude of the 'Liam stuff' engulfing the room also, she heavily breathed when she saw the broken alarm clock on the bedside table - he never got that fixed and a tear jerked it's self out of her eye.

She was just about to leave the room when a sniffle was heard from the partially closed closet. "Annie, are you in here?" She whispered.

"W..why are you w..w..whispering?" A tear stricken Annie asked. Naomi was dumb-founded, she had no idea why she was whispering, her voice just did it. Maybe it was the room - like a church she was compelled to whisper.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered again and Annie looked back at her. "I can't help it!" She shrugged before dropping herself to eye level with a sitting Annie who was nearly laying amongst Liam's old clothes. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm sorry, it's just the drill." Naomi's eyebrow lifted and Annie sighed "When we were putting the cribs up Liam did that to me, he pretended to drill me and I screamed. I totally forgot until it happened again today." She sniffled and in-haled his scent from the jacket currently in her grasp. "Can you call and cancel my signing and leave me please?" She looked up heavy lidded at her best friend who was about to protest "Please!" She almost screamed.

"Alright, I'll also call the guys to see about getting the cribs taken down some other time." Annie place her head on the floor and breathed slowly as Naomi nodded to herself and got up.

* * *

Naomi had done all her calls and was opening the front door to leave when she collided with a bearded man holding his arm up to rind the doorbell. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She felt the man nod and smile slightly, then she looked up at his face and the tears started streaming down her face as she threw herself into the mans body and cried harder.


	12. The Bearded Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210 or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Bearded Man

"Will you ever stop crying? We have been standing here for 20 minutes." The man quietly spoke to the woman hugging his chest tighter. "Naomi?"

She pulled back and wiped the stray tear from her face "Your right, I'm sorry but it's been so long! I've really missed you, we all have." She started sobbing again "I don't want to know how or why or anything. Just tell me your ok?"

"Yes. I'm ok, could be better but lets not dwell on the past."

Naomi nodded and pushed him back once again "Oh my." She turned to look up the stairs "Annie will freak when she sees you." She was just about to shout Annie down when the man placed his hand over her mouth. Naomi turned to slap the man before he pulled her away from the door and slowly closed it. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want her to see me yet, can I stay at yours, freshen up and plan something really special?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Naomi rolled her eyes at him before speaking "Fine! Come on, hurry up before she comes downstairs." He was about to protest but she rushed him into her car, she kept cutting him off so he took the car keys and pulled his jacket "Oh yeah, we might want to go shopping before you shave!" She laughed and drove off.

* * *

He relaxed into the leather seats and watched the city go by, it had been years since he was here and he'd never thought he'd miss it like he did when he was away. The car came to a halt at some traffic lights where Naomi nudged the passenger to look over to the side walk, he immediately shot up in his seat and stared at the oddly familiar family.

"Who?" He asked after a few seconds, he knew them - he just couldn't place them anywhere, the people he knew didn't have a family like that.

"That is Dixon and Silver, they got married a few years ago." He nodded "And there is Sophia, do you remember her?" Again the man nodded "She's 6 now, crazy huh. And the tiny one is Rosa, she's 2 and was born out of a surrogacy." The man sighed and kept looking at the large brood "and finally, those are the triplets." Naomi said slowly and almost out of breath. She turned to him in the passenger seat and watched him look at every feature on the tiny humans.

He gulped "How old are they?" Naomi sat up in shock, he didn't know!

She cough "Urm, they are nearly 4. We, ... me and Annie were putting away their cribs this morning, but we didn't finish..." Her voice got droned out when the cars around started moving. The man slipped back down into his seat and looked at his hands, he couldn't take this anymore.

Once they arrived at Naomi's house, the man placed his small canvas bag on the floor and looked around "Bad memories huh?" Naomi said while walking up behind him. He nodded and reached down for his bag, but it wasn't there, instead it was already in the hands of Naomi "Is this all you have?"

He snatched it off her and looked down at his clothes "Well, if I'm wearing this and have this beard you should guess that I don't own much! Only 2 pairs of underwear that I had given to me and a few books and photos." Naomi knew not to say anything , she guessed this was a sensitive subject for him and she didn't want anything to go badly. "Can we go shopping after I've had a shower?" He asked as calmly as he could muster. She nodded, this was going to be a long day!

* * *

They had to take a break at the end of their strenuous trip, Naomi liked this, he liked that, they couldn't agree on anything at all, though they had spent over $7'000 collectively, he brought everything from suits, to socks and even a wetsuit and Naomi couldn't resist buying a new lilac dress in the collection at Gucci. "I'm glad we broke up! We can't agree on anything." She muffled over her coffee cup.

"Yeah, and to think you were heart broken and angry when we did!" They both laughed.

"Well, that was high school where I had to have the 'biggest catch in school'" They both looked at each other, glad that whatever happens, they can always return to their bickering relationship. "So how do you want to surprise Annie?" She asked looking over the rim of her cup.

"I thought about this on the journey to LA, I was thinking a quiet restaurant, wait no ... a restaurant with just the whole group there and no-one else not even the kids!" Naomi nodded "Annie at the head of the table and during the meal, I come up behind her and see how it goes from there."

"Hm. I've had an idea, how about it takes place at my house, that way only us and I can get waiters to serve ..." She was cut off.

"No! That way she will know something is going on. The restaurant and only us, not in the whole place just in like ... 1 room!"

Naomi thought deeply "Everyone would have to be in on it otherwise, they would all like to come up and not let you and Annie be alone. How about Monday, during the day before the meal you meet everyone at my house."

"How would you make sure that Annie doesn't turn up though?" Naomi smiled, there was so much he didn't know about the one person he knew so well!

"This Monday, Annie and the triplets are having their yearly photo shoot to hang on the wall. They have it in a town around an hour and a half away so they'll be well out the way. Both man and women smiled, everything was coming together nicely, now all they had to do was wait till Monday.

* * *

_Monday_

"Dixon, can we leave the kids with your mom? Naomi said no children for this thing she's doing." Silver said from the bathroom.

"I'll see but she's going with Annie to get the photos done, I guess she could take the girls with them." Silver nodded, all this secrecy around Naomi's house was strange and this 'get together' as Naomi called it was strange; Naomi never did anything like this during the day!

Outside Naomi's door Silver noticed an oddness, there were new plants. Blue ones and Naomi never had blue plants! The rang the doorbell and from behind came an obviously flustered homeowner "Oh hi, so glad you're here. Wait a sec everything will be made clear soon!" She ushered the two into the living area where she also stood awkwardly and looking at her phone constantly.

"Naomi, I saw blue flowers outside?" Silver asked and in turn Naomi's face became smoother.

"Lucas said he liked blue flowers before he left with Jordan to see granny dearest." She joked, Jordan had business in New York and decided to take Lucas to meet his Grandmother. Silver laughed, everyone knew how much Naomi hated her mother-in-law.

Once everyone arrived Naomi made everyone sit on the couches and chairs while she rang a number "Lets go." She said into the phone and then addressed everyone else "Ready to see someone you haven't seen in a very long, long, long time?" Everyone looked in anticipation at the steps, no-one knew who she was talking about but it was about to come clear any second now.

Everyone was gobsmacked and lost for words only Adrianna could bring herself to speak "OH MY GOD!" She said in wonder.

* * *

"Naomi why are we going out on Monday and why aren't kids invited?" Annie asked while placing her second earing in place.

"I don't know Annie I just felt like it, now hurry up everyone will be there now!" Both women hoped in the car and drove the short distance to a restaurant over looking the oceans with beautiful music filling the air.

Once inside the courtyard Annie looked around "No-ones here yet Naomi, we are early."

"Yes they are and we are late. We have a private room booked." Annie rolled her eyes as she was pulled through wooden doors into a evening lit room, with a open fireplace and everyone sat around the table drinking and talking. Naomi and Annie slipped into their seats, Naomi insisted Annie took the place at the top of the table because 'tonight was for her' whatever that meant, Annie didn't really care where she sat - she wasn't that enthusiastic about coming out to dinner tonight.

The meal went without a problem but before they could bring out the dessert Annie felt two warm hands be placed onto her shoulders, she closed her eyes and heard "You look absolutely beautiful tonight my princess". She thought she was dreaming but she opened her eyes and saw everyone smiling at her, she turned around and almost fell off her seat but two strong arms caught her, this was not a dream as she thought; he was here!

She got up and stared at him for a while, nothing had changed apart from he was slightly darker and had slightly more muscle. Her face slowly broke into a huge smile as she ran into the out stretched arms of her husband, Liam.


	13. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210 or the characters. **

**A/N: I hope you liked the new twist and this chapter will clear up your questions up hopefully! xx**

* * *

Chapter 12: Welcome Home ...

As soon as the embrace between Liam and Annie ended Naomi came over. "You two should go home, I'll call your mom and say you'll collect the kids on Wednesday, ok?" Both nodded and smiled at each other. They turned around and walked towards the door, Annie not lessening her grip on Liam in-case he was just in her imagination.

As soon as they were at Annie's car she started walking round to the passenger seat "Urm ... Can you drive?" He quietly asked, her face froze as with her body "Urm ... I can't just yet." He added, Annie looked down at the floor and walked slowly to the drivers seat. Liam held her hand as she got in and then he walked casually to the passenger seat and settled into the black leather. He looked around, all over the car there were items designed to help keep children entertained on a car journey, there was a portable DVD player in the pocket on the passenger side, empty Happy Meal boxes in the middle and behind, 3 regularly used grey car seats.

Liam was frozen looking at the 3 car seats, his mind went into overdrive and his eyes began watering up. Annie saw his pain and placed her hand on his knee and the other on the side of his face "It's ok." She began stroking his hair as he turned his head.

"How? I don't know them. I saw them on Saturday with Dixon and Silver and didn't recognise them, I thought Dixon had started a day care or something." He looked down at his knee which had his wife's hand on, he placed one of his hands on top of hers and stroked it "I didn't recognise my own children." He finally said defeated.

Annie looked at him with despair "I know, you only saw them when they were 2 months old. How could you recognise almost 4 year olds from a car, you wouldn't be able to see Harvey's identical hair to you or Mia and Eliza's blazing blue eyes." He looked up at Annie and deep into her eyes "Don't be upset" She comforted him, he was about to speak but she stopped him "no, don't say anything. Tonight I don't want to know anything or any regrets or anything like that. Tonight I want my husband who I haven't had in 3 years." Liam nodded and join in Annie's kiss though tonight he thought, would have to go slowly and carefully.

* * *

The next morning Liam was lying awake at 3am, lying next to him was a naked and quietly snoring Annie. Earlier in the morning he had explored his wife and found out that her body was different from last time, he knew why - having 3 children was going to take a toll but he was slightly upset that he hadn't known until almost 4 years after they were born.  
Like every morning he had been woken by the nightmare of that night and the only thing that had kept him from going insane over those long years being a slave to the Taliban, and willing to commit awful crimes was that one day he would return to his family. That day had arrived yet the nightmares that plagued him night after night still appeared; crushing his happiness.

It was just after 6am when Annie rolled over, her eyes completely awake and her body preparing to leave the bed. Her smile dropped a little when she also saw her fully awake husband, she frowned and moved to sit against the headboard "You been up for a while?" She asked.

Liam looked right at her "Yeah. Every morning at 3, that's my body alarm clock." He sighed.

Annie took her hand and placed it on his chest "Talk about it?"

"Not just yet." He pulled himself on top of her and began kissing her neck before he went any further he stopped "oh, why are we in the spare room?"

Annie chuckled to herself causing Liam to raise an eyebrow "I couldn't bare being in our room surrounded by all your stuff." She admitted and he nodded, releasing the toll she took as well with him being gone. Their momentary pause ceased when Liam's warm mouth came into contact with Annie's rapidly rising chest.

* * *

"Coffee?" Liam offered to Annie as she reached the bottom step dressed in tight jeans and a blue striped jumper, also wearing her black framed glasses. She nodded and took the mug out his hands. "You wear glasses?" He asked while intently looking at her outfit.

"Yeah. 2 years ago I got them. Though I wear contacts during the day." She smiled.

"I prefer the glasses, make you look even hotter!" He walked over to the couch and sat. "We need to talk." He said in an all serious tone. Annie nodded and took up a place next to him. "Where to start?" He asked.

"How about you? What happened?" Annie asked while taking a deep breath, she wondered if he'd be able to talk about it.

Liam sighed and turned his body so he was fully facing her "Just know this before I start. Everything I did was for you and my babies. Ok?" Annie nodded, her heartbeat was raising with her nerves. "Ok so. I'll start with the letter, I finished writing it 3 days before everything happened..."

_Flashback:  
__"Your a performing a night raid tomorrow night on a suspected strong-hold." The sergeant major indicated to the men sat at the briefing . "It's a red danger zone so I think you should get your ducks in order or what ever you young guys do now, call, write, pray." The sergeant major looked tiredly at the young men aged between 19 and 30. All were highly ranked officers and all had families behind them. The sergeant major turned and faced the highest man in the room other than himself, 1st sergeant Court. Liam was staring at the screen intently and fiddling with his hands, his white complexion showed his nerves and the upheaval in his stomach. _

"I don't remember anything else from that briefing, it's all a blur. I think all I was thinking about was you and what I would say in the phone call." Liam paused and looked up at his wife.

"We never got a phone call..." She said bewildered.

Liam breathed heavily through his nose " I know. Once everyone got back to their barracks, the queue was horrendous to the 3 phones that stood in the middle of the camp. I knew I would never have enough time so I decided to finish the letter I was writing to you all." Annie started running rings on his back with her hand "I first started writing it when I got back to the camp after being here for a month with you and the babies, just after they were born. Anyway, that night came ..."

_Flashback:  
Liam got together his rifle and the small group of 8 men that were taking his lead. The sergeant major decided to slip the men up into 4 teams of 8 all to enter at different points. "Everyone ready?" He asked as the men nervously nodded "In and out; I won't leave until I have seen all of you out." Again the men nodded - Liam reputation of leaving no man behind was highly rumoured upon and men always felt grateful and the need to do the same when and after serving with him._

_Within 30 minutes of leaving the camp the teams had reached their goals, a large house outside the main town. Once they arrived it was obvious that this place was a strong-hold, the steel framed doors and movement throughout the home showed that whatever they were going to face was going to be big!_

"We stormed in at the right time, we heard the other groups come in followed by gun rattling their ammo. Though, no-one was greeting us at our entrance so we decided to quietly walk around and look for weapons, documents - that sort of stuff." Annie nodded and her hand had fallen un-used to the bottom of Liam's back. "We found a room littered with paper and we began searching, in the midst of the panic the gun shots where getting more and more quiet and then where were none. We all spoke about our opinions that our other men had defeated the enemy but then we heard voices, voices that didn't speak English." Liam looked down to his shoes "They ran into the room and started shooting, one by one I saw my men fall, me and another guy, John where behind a filing cabinet when they came so we ducked and tried to fire at them to stop. We caught maybe 4 or 6 but more just kept coming and eventually, we ran out and lifted our arms when more fighter kept coming into the room. All I remember then, was being knocked out from behind."

Annie turned her head away from Liam not to show him the tears flooding her face. She took a moment to compose herself before turning back and looking at his soul right through his blazing blue eyes that were searching for hers. "Liam." He looked deeper into her eyes "I don't want to know anything else." He nodded "Possibly in a few years but not now. I have no idea how you survived and I have perfectly content knowing that you went through hell and I'll admire you every day for that but I can't handle the details."

Liam's eyes turned away from hers and onto her hands "That's alright. I wouldn't expect you to want to know and to be honest I was dreading telling you." Annie looked up in shock, then her face relaxed "I've just got over thinking of that during the day, I really didn't want to bring it up again but I would for you." They both smiled and breathed out together. "Now. Tell me about my wife and her children!" Their momentary deep emotion turned into excitement and both were dying to tell and listen to the lives of their family.

"Well, urm ... Mia and Eliza are identical. But you knew that." Annie quietly laughed. "Their eyes have lightened and now they are the same as yours, and your son still has you dusty hair which is kind of curly because of me but I keep it short so you can't really see it."

Liam laughed "Ok. Do they get along?"

"Oh yes! The girls are like the same person, both say the same things at the same time and they work very well together, very smart but it doesn't take a lot to get them to sit and listen. Both of them are very strong headed; it makes me sorry for little Harvey." Liam smiled again at the mention of his son "Harvey is laid back, easy going, messy and doesn't like to be told what to do so basically just like you." Both laughed together "We have massive tantrums when he is bossed about, that I the one thing he will not stand for!"

"Are you sure they are my kids? I don't have that much energy."

"Oh I'm sure. I always get funny looks walking down the street with them." Liam raised his eyebrow "The girls in front telling us when to turn, when to stop and 'Oh mommy, can we buy it?' question. Then we have Harvey screaming while holding onto my hand because he is being told what to do by his sisters."

"I can't wait to meet them!" Liam exclaimed almost of the breath from his laughing.

"Neither can I!" Annie added and dropped her head to Liam's neck and both laid in silence thinking about the new information they had just learnt.


	14. Meeting The Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210 all rights go to the CW but the show would still be running if I did ;).**

**A/N: In between Liam coming home and meeting Annie, the triplets celebrate their birthday. **

**This will be the last chapter unless you guys really want me to continue. :) xxx**

* * *

Chapter 13: Meeting The Kids

It had been 2 days since Liam and Annie relived the events of 4 years ago, they had talked a lot around random things but no conversation had brought up the horrible events when the triplets were only 3 months old.

"Morning honey." Liam chirped as his feet landed on the ground floor of their craftsman house, he saw Annie squirm at the use of the word and smirked. "Why do you hate it so much?"

"Because." She groaned as his cold hands slipped under her jumper "It old-fashioned and makes me seem like a stay at home mom who has no real goal in life apart from to make her husband happy and provide children."

Liam laughed at her statement before composing himself "Well in that case, you have completed your goals in life already!" She immediately turned around and instinctively he held onto her harder.

"Say that again..." She grumbled. Her brown eyes met up to his blue as he slowly backed away with his arms slightly raised, "Never. Never again!" She said as she waved the butter knife up to his chest.

A minute went by of them staring at each other, wondering who was going to move next before the toaster flipped up and Annie turned around with the knife digging into the butter. Liam saw his opportunity and went up behind her and started kissing her ear. She moaned and allowed his access to her neck, his hands slipped back into her jumper and up to the clasp of her bra. "s...s..." She moaned as his kisses became longer and more passionate. She was about to turn into jelly in his arms when the chiming of her cell brought them back to reality. Both adults moaned outwardly as Annie walked over to the island to see who was interrupting couple time.

_Hello? _

**Hey Annie, the kids are ready when you are. **

_That's great. We'll come and collect them now._

**Alright, they are eating breakfast so no hurry.**

_It's fine, see you soon. Love you, bye._

Liam heard a muffled 'I love you too' before Annie hung up. "So who else earns the title of 'love you'?" He inquired.

"Well, my boyfriend tends to prefer it when I say it so ..." Annie smiled at her husband's expression of shock and slight discomfort. "Relax" She chuckled "Your the only man in my life that I love in that way, and to answer your face; there hasn't been someone since I married you!" She pointed out and kissed his check "That was my mom, come on we've gotta go."

* * *

They rode in her car in silence, not quite knowing what to say to each other. The traffic lights turned red before they had a chance to get through so Annie turned to her husband. She noticed he wasn't looking out the window or forward - he was looking down at his shoes and occasionally shuffling on the carpet. She cleared her throat and his head shot up.

"What's up?" She asked as his hands returned to a position in between his legs.

"I'm just nervous about meeting them and their reactions." She understood, this was a big moment in all their lives.

"It'll be ok, they know you. Their bedtime stories are abut you and how stupid you were in high school, breaking my heart and building a boat by yourself." Liam looked forward and laughed. "It'll be alright." She reassured as she moved the car forward and turning to the right up her mom's street.

***  
They arrived at the white painted wood house that was Annie's late teenage home, she pulled onto the long driveway behind her mom's car. They both removed themselves from their seats and walked up to the front door. "You go in 1st." Liam quietly said as her hand was placed on the handle.

She nodded and smiled "They are going to love their daddy." She whispered and kissed him on the lips before opening the door.

***  
"MOMMY!" The girls simultaneously screamed as she walked through to the kitchen. They both got up from the couch and ran into their mother's arms. They squealed in delight was she lifted them both up and squeezed their small bodies.

"I missed you." Mia said with her hand tangling itself in Annie's brown locks.

"I missed all of you too!" Annie replied as she tapped her son, who has clutched onto her legs, on the head. Eliza then grabbed her head and turned it towards her. "What's up?"

"Mommy, you smell like man." The 4 year old asked, her blue eyes searching her mothers. Annie and her mother laughed at the 4 year old as Mia agreed with her sister. "Mommy has a boyfriend?" Eliza asked again.

"Mommy doesn't but I do have a surprise for my babies." She walked over to the couch and placed her girls onto it while Harvey jumped and settled next to Mia, Annie took her children's hands. "Now, this person is very special to mommy and to you guys. He loves you more than life and has wanted nothing more than to be part of your lives for a long, long time. Ok?" All 3 of them nodded and looked in anticipation. "Their ready." Annie called out as Liam walked out and into the lives of his children.

* * *

"Guys say hi." Annie encouraged as she knelt down to the height of the couch, angled between her husband and children. Debbie standing in the corner watching the events unfold.

"Hi." Eliza timidly says while Mia leans forward toward her mother.

"Momma, who is this?" She inquired.

Liam took a breath as Annie answered the question "Mia, Eliza and Harvey meet daddy." The girls gasped and turned their heads towards their father while Harvey got up and ran into the open arms of his daddy.

"Hey buddy." Liam said as he squeezed his son "You look so much like me." He said holding back tears, Harvey pulled away and looked at his dad "Last time I saw you, you had diaper rash." Liam continued and tapped his nose as his son laughed and moved out the way for his now standing sisters. "Ah my beautiful baby girls." He said as his daughters walked nervously into his clear arms.

"Daddy we are big girls!" Mia declared as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I know, look how big and pretty you guys are." Annie ruffled Harvey's hair as he watched his dad intensely, she turned him towards her.

"What do you think of daddy then?" She asked the 4 year old.

"He's a big me! Is he staying with us now?" He asked while turned back around to look at the interactions.

"Yeah, he is!" Annie sighed, then stood up and looked at her family that is back together.

Forever.


	15. New Beginnings

**A/N: I forgot about this fanfic for ages but recently saw an episode on the TV of 90210 and decided to re-read it, I don't like how I 'finished' the last chapter so I decided to carry the story on a bit and see where it goes.  
Sorry about the wait!****xx**

* * *

Chapter 14: New Beginnings

It's been close to 4 years since Liam returned home and they family couldn't be happier - well that was true until another obstacle was thrown their way.

_6 months after Liam returned - _

"Girls, stop playing with the toys and get dressed." Liam said to his 4 years olds while dressing his son. "Preschool starts in 1 hour and your still in your pj's!" He had very mixed feelings about weeks like this - Annie was on business with Naomi in New York and he was left alone with the kids which he loved trying to make up the time he missed but freedom and lying in bed all day was out the window. Thank god this was the last day of him being alone.

"Daddy, Mama always has us dressed just after breakfast in the morning."

"Mia be quiet! It's lunchtime and I'm still wearing Elsa, Mama doesn't let us do that does she."  
Eliza had become very much daddy's little princess while Mia at the beginning was wary of the new man in the house; she came round but still is mommy's girl.

"Well girls at least you were wearing something..." Liam turned to his son who had in the past 5 minutes had been fully dressed from just wearing underwear. "Go downstairs and we'll be down in a minute, go turn the TV on if you want." He smiled to Harvey who nodded and walked towards the stairs. Liam then turned his attention back to his daughters who were playing with Harvey's train set. "Alright, lets get you two dressed, come on!"

* * *

It was 30 minutes later when Liam's car finally pulled up to a stop outside the triplets preschool. "Yes Ade, can I help?" Liam smiled at the now mother of 2 sons.

"Oh it's nothing." She smirked before turning to the girls "Nice outfits; don't tell me daddy let you pick your own clothes?" Ade asked the brightly clothed children.

They both nodded and Eliza added very seriously "We're beautiful, that's what daddy said."

Adrianna nodded in all seriousness at Eliza then laughed towards Liam "Don't judge! I don't know how she did it! Feeding, dressing, and bathing 3 children is a lot."

"Wasn't judging but wise choice to let them cloth themselves."

"I want to try and avoid tantrums where ever possible." Ade just raised an eyebrow at his statement "I'll be the parent when they're teens that says yes to anything because I can't be bothered with 3 stroppy people."

"No daddy, we're gonna be little and cute forever." Mia proclaimed with her sister nodding.

"Ok. Well I like it that way." Liam smiled at his young daughters "And my big boy Harvey here will protect yo, won't you bud." Harvey nodded and stuck his tongue out at his 'older' sisters. "Preschool time, lets go and this time no tears." Liam laughed, his kids were too busy once they got to their classroom to notice him!

* * *

*New York City*

It was the last moments of their business trip to the big apple and Annie had had enough - she hated all the noise and large crowds, it was all good for the 1st day or so but after that she was just ready to get home to her family. "Nay, you've gotta get packing; we need to be at the airport in 2 hours and you know traffic."

"See this is why I like taking my own plane, it goes when I'm ready!" Naomi exclaimed while walking out the bathroom with her toiletries and started placing them into her carry-on. "How do you think Liam has been with the kids?"

Annie laughed knowing how difficult Liam found it taking care of their 3 kids alone "I will be shocked if my house is still a house." Annie chuckled again "He finds it challenging but I think really he loves it, not that he would tell anyone." Naomi nodded her head and continued folding the rest of her clothes, while Annie zipped up her case. "I'm excited to see the kids and show the girls their new American Girl doll clothes and Harvey's new toy army."

Naomi finished zipping up her bag and turned to Annie "I didn't think you let him play with that sort of stuff?"

"Well yeah, but he looks so much up to Liam it's scary. But I think we both will do anything possible to stir him away from the career in the future."

"Probably a good idea for your sanity." Naomi joked as she made one last check of the bathroom. "Annie do you want these to take back?" She waved 2 little sticks out the bathroom door.

"Yes! Shit, I can't believe I nearly forgot them." She rushed to retrieve the sticks and place them into her bag.

* * *

It was 3 hours after they left the hotel room and their flight to LAX was finally ready to board. "You know what?" Naomi quizzed while walking down the jetty to the aircraft - Annie shook her head "I never want to fly commercial ever again, private is the way to go!"

Annie laughed, "You need to broaden your horizons."

"Since when did you become all life experience lecturer?"

"Life's taught me a lot."


End file.
